Adriatic War (Alt 2)
The Adriatic War was a war that went on between 1916 and 1919 between Austria-Hungary and the Kingdom of Italy the war was very brutal and claimed many lives however Austria-Hungary emerged victorious and the treaty of Zagreb was signed giving Venetia to Austria-Hungary. The War began when tensions began between Austria-Hungary and Italy regarded the regions of South Tyrol and Trentino which Italy wanted from Austria-Hungary eventually the two nations starting improving their navies with Emperor of Franz Jospeh of Austria saying war with Italy was inevitable. In 1915 Italian soldiers crossed into South Tyrol and were immediately shot down this angered Italy with its King Victor Emmanuel III saying that he would get revenge however this threat would not happen as in late 1915 Austro-Hungarian ships in the Adriatic Sea attacked an Italian military base near Venice this then and by 1916 Italy had declared war. The First battle of the war began when Italian ships attacked Austro-Hungarian ships in the Adriatic Sea as the Italians were attempted to land troops in Dalmatia the battle was long and brutal but Italy emerged Victorious landing ships in Dalmatia. The Italian ships landing in the city of Zadar with a large Superior Force after a long battle the Austro-Hungarian Garrison Surrendered to the larger Italian Force however the landings at Pula weren’t as successful as the small Italian forces were crushed by the Austro-Hungarian forces. Later on the Austro-Hungarians counter attacked and attacked the city of Undine where a huge battle took place in which the Austro-Hungarians were victorious taking the city. The Italians did attempt to counter attack however were defeated at the battle of Lienz in which they were forced to retreat. By late 1916 the Austro-Hungarians had marched to Trento and took the city which the Italians had took towards the start of the war. During this time Franz Joseph I died while the Austro-Hungarian soldiers grieved some of them were pulled out of the war to attend memorials the Italians counter attacked taking Bolzano and the entire of Istria then taking Rijeka after a long battle and by January 1917 had took Karlovac however by February the Austro-Hungarians attacked Conegliano and were not far from Venice. By mid 1917 Austria-Hungary had took back most land that they had lost during Franz Joseph’s death apart from Istria which remained firmly in Italian hands however the Italians lost a battle at Treviso which meant that most Istrian soldiers had to be pulled back to defend Venice a few weeks later most of Istria fell to Austria-Hungary except for Pula which still remained in Italian hands. At the start of 1918 Austria-Hungary attacked Venice and entered the Suburban areas the Italian defences were fierce and originally pushed them out however the Austro-Hungarians found a unarmed area of the city and were able to nearly reach the city Centre the battle lasted for a few weeks until Austria-Hungary entered the city Centre and another battle broke out eventually the Italian forces retreated to Padua which meant the city fell to the Austro-Hungarian forces. by late 1918 the city of Padua had fallen and Austro-Hungarian forces were threatening Milan and Austria-Hungary had sent a telegram to Rome for Victor Emmanuel III to surrender and by early 1919 he accepted the surrender telegram after Milan was attacked eventually a treaty was signed at Zagreb.